The Red Line
Description Official called the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (USSR). "The Red Line" is the colloquial term for the USSR government in the metro. "Red" referring to the symbolic color of communism, and "line" referring to the fact the USSR controls an entire metro line to itself. Government while called "The Red Line" in reality the Red Line does not control a full metro line. the line is cut in half. the Northern line and the Southern line with Polis in the middle spiting the Red Line. the Center of government is at Revolution Squire station on the bottom edge of the Northern line. in Control of the government of the Red Line is the Central committee the administrative head of the state. at the head of the Central Committee is the Secretary General. who is little more than a military dictator. Society Most people in the Red Line live in the same impoverished state as some of the poorer metro stations. they live on a diet of Mushrooms, fungi, and live in makeshift tents or shacks. it is the more faithful members of the communist party live in good conditions in well-constructed shack at Revolution Squire, with meals made from more than just Mushrooms. Travel between metro stations of the Red Line and more importantly to outside of the Red line is restricted unless said person has permission from the state. With the exception of Hanza citizens who are freely allowed to travel through Red line stations as was the agreement after the Hanza-Red line war. Military The Red Army is the military arm of the Red Line. The Red army boast the largest army of the Metro. some wild unproven rumors even claim that the red is 15,000 strong. Most of which are drawn from conscripts. Because of the sheer size of the red army it would be impossible to supply every soldier with the best gear available. Thus most of the Red army is only equipped with makeshift weaponry with veteran or elite units armed with military grade weapons. Supporting the red army is a considerable force of armed rail cars, rail tanks, and even afew armored trains. At the helm of the Red army are Commissars who are special officers that enforce moral and political strength within the Red army. KGB the KGB is the internal security branch of the Red Line. the KGB is tasked with border security, monitoring who is allowed into and out of Red line territory. furthermore the handling of intelligence both foreign and domestic. on the more sinister side the KGB also is responsible for crushing political opposition within the metro stations of the Red Line. to enforce the will of the Communist party. Economy the economy is mostly run on a command economy meaning the government of the Red line is responsible for all trade and commercial activity. The Red Line is strictly ideologically against capitalism. Meaning all Citizen traders and shop owners in the Red line do business in the name of the state and all profit go to the community in theory. However in practice many of those who live in the Red Line turn to the black market for goods which the state does not provide. Either as customers or as black market salesmen. the black market is so rampant within the metro stations of the Red Line it is a common sight to see black market dealers from the gangs of Venice in corner alleys of Red Line metro stations. Category:Factions